


Barista Needs A Number

by lunaraindrop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura takes matters into her own hands to get her Barista Brother and favorite customer together! Coffee House AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista Needs A Number

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture floating around Tumblr: http://lunaraindrop.tumblr.com/post/51834674120/dlgr-saltymarshmallows-brolininthetardis

Laura had had enough.

She, like most people, liked a good unfolding love story. She, like most older Sisters, loved her baby Brother to pieces, and wanted to see him happy. She, like most Coffee House Owners, had favorite regular customers. Last but not least, she, like most decent human beings, knew that love was love, and supported her LGBT Friends and Family, (including her beloved baby brother Derek).

What she didn’t like, however, was her emotionally stunted Barista brother Derek and her most favorite hyper goofball customer Stiles continue to flirt and banter with each other…but not do anything about it.

Derek was surly, yes, but he had a large, vulnerable heart. Everytime Stiles left, Derek would berate himself for being so socially awkward.

The last straw, however, was when she overheard a conversation between Stiles and his best-bro Scott, in which Scott was trying to encourage him to ask her brother out.

“Have you seen him? He’s all hottness and muscle, while I’m noodly and sarcastic. He could have anybody he wanted if he would just smile at them. He’s also straight as an arrow. What would he want with me Scott?”

Now Laura was on a mission.

Early the next morning, Laura dismissed Isaac from hos board duties, and wrote the message herself.

Hours later, a perplexed and pissed Derek had twenty phone numbers given to him, not knowing why people where shooting smiles and winks his way.

When Stiles walked in, he froze, staring at the sign.

Beside him, Scott blinked, caught Laura’s eyes, and slowly smiled.

“Uh, Dude, I think that message is for you!”

Shaking himself, Stiles walked up to the counter.

Derek looked up from the register, and tried to appear like he wasn’t as eagar as he was to see the brown eyed boy.

“Stiles. Hey. What do you want?”

Stiles nervously shifted, scratched the back of his neck, then leveled Derek with a smirk.

“My usual. Hey, have you seen the sign today?”

Not answering, Derek made Stiles mocha. Then he walked behind the counter, looked at the board, and swore.

“I am going to kill her.”

“Hey now big guy, I’m sure she meant well.”

Placing his drink on the counter, Stiles grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen from his pocket.

“How about, maybe instead of giving into those murderous feelings, you call me instead, and…we hang?”

Derek looked down at the napkin offered to him with his eyeborws raised.

Looking a little dissapointed, Stiles started to pull his hand back.

“Or not. That’s ok, We don’t have to hang out just so you don’t murder your Sister. I’m sure you can…handle that…on your own…Oh God, I need to stop talking!”

Derek shot his hand out, grabbing the hand holding the napkin.

“No! Um, no, that would be nice. Hanging out.”

“And not murdering your Sister.”

“Not sure about that one, yet, but…yeah, I’d like to. If you would.”

Laura smiled to herself as she took over the counter, waving Derek and Stiles off. Sure she was giving herself extra work for the day, but seeing her hard work pay off, and the boys continue to hold hands as they walked out the door, was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Some readers could not see the picture, and requested I post what the board said.   
> Here you go! =D
> 
> TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:
> 
> 1.) Hella fucking Gay.
> 
> 2.) Desperately Single
> 
> FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:
> 
> You give me your number.
> 
> There is also a cute little drawing of the Barista with his hands in the air.


End file.
